The cooked up trainer
by King20J
Summary: Ash gets tricked & awakens to see he's the main course for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

"You guys have everything set?" Said Misty from the kitchen. I want a make sure everything goes perfect today.

"Don't worry about us. Just make sure the main course is ready." Said May as she & Dawn were getting everything ready while Misty & Serena were putting the finishing touches on the main course.

"Smells great! You did a awesome job making him look so good & delicious." Said Serena sniffing the main course as she & Misty brought the main course to the table to eat.

"Couldn't done it without you Serena. After all your the one who managed to bring him here in the first place." Said Misty who had a flashback from when Serena tricked the trainer into thinking he was gonna get to see a legendary Pokemon but instead got jumped & locked up until it was time to cook him for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

12 Hours ago-  
"So, this your place?" said Ash who was eager to see the legendary Pokemon. So where is it?

"Its right down that way. Take a left & it should be on the first door to your right." Said Serena who told Ash she be right back.

(Enters the room)  
"Huh, where is it? I don't...(smack to the head)" Said Ash who was knocked outcold from a giant mallet.

"Too easy." Said Misty as she carried Ash to the kitchen & tied him to a giant table.

"Ugh, where am I? Huh? What...what's going on? Why am tied down? Let me go damn it!" Said Ash who had woken up & couldn't believe it when he saw Misty & Serena were the ones who did this to him.

Misty & Serena ignored Ash's pleas to let him go while Ash struggled to break free & got nervous when Serena stuffed a apple in his mouth.

"Aww, don't you look adorable." Said Serena who told Misty that Ash was ready.

"Ok good job Serena. I got it from here. I'll let you know if I need any help." Said Misty who was holding a long sharp knife while Ash had a terrifying look on his face.

Misty would proceeded to tear off Ash's jacket & shirt off with the knife.  
"Ok my little Ashy boy, time to die." Said Misty who sanged that last part.

"Please noooo! Help! Somebody help! This crazy bitch is trying to kill me! Help..." Said a terrified screaming Ash after Misty removed the apple, took a bite out of the apple, & then stabbed Ash through the head.

Misty would take the knife out of Ash's head & proceed to chop up Ash for tonights meal. She would cut open his chest to remove his organs & chop off his legs.

"Serena! Can you come here? I need you to help me cook him. Our guest will be here soon." Said, Misty as Serena would chop off Ash's feet & cooked them on the stove with a pan. She was planning to cook them up for the burger meat while Misty chopped off the arms to be served as the streak.

The rest was cooked in the oven. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner is served." Said Misty & Serena to their guest who were all ready to eat.

"This looks great!" Said May as Misty & Serena placed the food on the table.

"Mmm, these burgers taste great. The meat is so good." Said Dawn as she would devour the burgers. And the fries aren't bad either.(the fries were made from Ash's fingers)

"So how are you enjoying your food May?" Said Serena who was eating what looked Ash's heart.

"Its great. The spaghetti & meatballs are delicious." Said a happy May (The noodles were made from the skin & the meatballs, well you can guess what was used for the meatballs.)

"So what are you eating Misty?" Said Serena who had finished eating the heart & started eating the eye balls with barbeque sauce.

"I'm eating the one thing Ash has NEVER use before." Said Misty

"His brain?" Said all the girls

"You betcha!" Said Misty who was eating Ash's brains from a bowl that looked like a skull.

Once the girls were done eating their lunch they proceed to move on to desert & eat what was left of Ash. The girls grabbed their forks and knives & devoured Ash's stomach & chest like a thanksgiving turkey.

Once dinner was done May, Dawn, & Serena went home after a good meal.

As Misty was cleaning up she heared someone at the door. It was Pikachu, who was looking for Ash.

Misty told Pikachu Ash was in the kitchen & knocked Pikachu out with her mallet. She threw Pikachu in the oven who screamed in horror as it was being cooked alive.

"Gotta catch them all right?" Said Misty to the readers. 


End file.
